


［hp］Zumanity/人形兽欲

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230





	［hp］Zumanity/人形兽欲

背景介绍：Zumanity是于拉斯维加斯NYNY酒店演出，Cirque de Soleil剧团出品的杂技节目，主题是性，分级R18  
并非严格按照演出场次描写。有乱序，有改编。

Pre-show   
十八时四十五分。  
灯光暗下来了。佩蒂尔姐妹首先出来暖场：她们的身姿曼妙，只有黑色的布条遮住最重要的几点，外罩一层轻而薄的黑色网纱，深色的皮肤透着年轻的活力，显得格外诱人。姐妹俩各自端着一盘点心，互相开着带颜色的玩笑，扭着纤腰在观众席上穿梭，故意在绅士们的身边流连，挤开他们双腿，倾身将银盘递给后排的客人，饱满的双峰几乎压在身前人的脸上。  
接替她们的是吉德罗·洛克哈特。他穿着一件浅粉色的西装外套从后台迈着轻快的舞步跑了出来，面上洋溢着热情的笑，妙语连珠，一路亲吻女士们的手背和脸颊。到达台前的时候，他变戏法似地摸出一根硕大的香蕉，三两下扒了皮，抵在自己的胯部，送到贵宾席的一位少妇面前。她只稍稍扭捏了一下便张嘴咬去一大口，她的丈夫在旁边哈哈大笑。  
他们在台前吸引注意的时候，一架黑色的三角钢琴悄无声息地升上了舞台中央。聚光灯“啪”地亮起，光柱之下丽塔·斯基特穿着哥特式的长裙斜靠在琴边，双指夹着一根未点燃的香烟，低头抬眼扫过观众席，帽子上一根黑色的羽毛颤巍巍地立着，似做邀请状。  
钢琴师鬼魅般的身影出现在琴凳上。距离斯基特咫尺之遥，他所在的位置却几乎照不到灯光。但如果靠得够近，还是可以看出那是个非常英俊的男人，身材消瘦，肤色苍白，深色的眼和发，五官英挺得近乎凌厉。他修长的十指落在琴键上，优美的乐声自指尖流泻，使听众如痴如醉。男人的脸上分明没有一丝表情，却莫名地显出魅惑的意味，甚至比佩蒂尔姐妹和斯基特更加勾人。  
乐团所在的月亮船从高空缓缓降到了观众的视线内。哈利·波特远远地看着钢琴师，一时五味杂陈。  
哈利今年十九岁，是剧团的吉他手，一直暗暗仰慕钢琴师汤姆·里德尔。这倒不是说哈利是个同性恋——恰恰相反，他正和女友吉妮维娅·卫斯理正打得火热。金妮是他的粉丝，并且完全不介意他的职业：哈利还曾因为找了一个剧团外的对象在同事当中火过一阵。现在他们的感情非常稳定，已到了谈婚论嫁的时候。但汤姆·里德尔就是有这种魅力，让每一个看见他的人都为之倾倒。  
当然了，汤姆长得那么好看，圈粉是很自然的事情。男人突然遇到一个相貌出众的同性，多看几眼也没什么。哈利原本也以为自己对汤姆只是一时的迷恋，但一年多过去了，一见到他就脸红心跳的毛病竟然还没有改；好在舞台的灯光那么暗，又是红色，没有人会看出来。  
哈利也曾疑心自己是不是真的爱上他了。但这说不通：双性恋倒是有的，但他对金妮的感情也并不假。一个人怎么可能同时爱上两个人呢？  
“女士们，先生们，欢迎大家。”哈利出神的时候，团长米勒娃·麦格已登上了舞台。她的年纪已不算小，是一名严肃而优雅的女士，仿佛生来就可以应对所有的场合。台下爆发出热烈的掌声，月亮船再次被拉高，三角钢琴则沉入地下。  
十九时整。  
演出开始了。

SCENE I  
第一幕 爱之翼

最先亮相的是德拉科·马尔福和潘西·帕金森的双人舞。两人都赤裸着上身，德拉科穿着浅灰色的西装裤，潘西则是宽松的米白色双层雪纺长裤，内层很薄，外层则开了高衩，随着她的舞步飞扬，美感盖过了情色的意味。他们在舞台上芭蕾般轻快地跃动，如天鹅滑过清澈的湖面。两道身影乍分乍合，双手不时交握，颈项相交地亲吻，手臂舒展的方式竟然带出一丝纯洁的味道。其实这一场的女主角本该是罗米尔达·万宁，不过潘西最近在追德拉科，便抢下了这个差使，公然进行撩拨。哈利觉得这种做法非常幼稚：性对他们来说工作，是生存之道。在这风月场里摸爬滚打了这么久，对彼此的神态动作都已了如指掌，这点戏码还能有什么用吗？  
但不得不说，她这般真情流露使得演出的效果十分自然，广受好评，麦格女士于是默许了这种行为。  
但今天似乎有什么不一样了。趁着音符暂歇，哈利悄悄抬起头，大惊之下差点从月亮船上摔下去。  
汤姆·里德尔就站在他的身边，西装革履，腰板挺得笔直，形状优美的下颌骨与修长的脖颈形成漂亮的夹角。  
汤姆不只是钢琴师。他等一下还有一场劲舞，要顺着绸缎从舞台中央缓缓降落。但是他通常不会这么早就来这里候场，更别提连衣服都没换。看到他手中小提琴的时候哈利才想起，他们的小提琴手塞德里克·狄格里今天病了。这一幕有一段的调子很难处理，替补的提琴手一直为此头疼。  
哈利从不知道汤姆会拉琴；看他操控弓弦的样子，似乎还很熟练。至乐声再起，哈利几乎想要跳起来质问这个人，为什么要放弃小提琴去弹钢琴，去玩杂耍。然后他意识到，汤姆在那两项上的成就也是很突出的。一个人怎么可以这么完美呢？汤姆才二十一岁，却拥有好几个二十一年才能掌握的技能。  
“专心。”汤姆压低了声音开口提醒。他的低音带着几分沙哑，像是晨起朦胧的样子，因而有种莫名的情色意味。麦克风架得太近，他只要出声就一定会被观众听见；第一幕此刻接近尾声，这一句就差不多是个串场。汤姆把关系处理得很好——谁也不能做得更好了。他向来是个很周全的人。  
但哈利，很不争气地，因此更加心神动摇了。汤姆的低音让他差点硬起来，脑子里好像有个声音在催促他，推倒这个人，扒掉他的衣服，看看他是不是在那种情况下也能保持这样的风度。他的双手靠着长久练习的本能好歹坚持到了落幕，效果却实在不敢恭维。

转场

“你怎么回事？”汤姆关了面前的麦克风，仍旧小心地压着调子，低着头看着哈利，眉头轻皱。男孩烦躁地抓了抓头发。汤姆干什么非要用这种调子说话呢？刚才在台上还只是“差点儿”，现在他真的硬了。  
汤姆看着男孩尴尬的表情，视线慢慢落到他的裆部，沉默了一会儿。“快点处理。”他最后说，把琴递给匆匆赶来的替补：“我要去换衣服了。”  
上帝啊，他为什么要补那一句？哈利有些绝望地仰起脸。如果说刚才还只是偶然的生理反应，尚不必理会，现在他简直不可抑制地开始想象汤姆更换戏服的场景。他真的像看起来那么瘦吗？不可能的，否则他就不会把西装穿得那么好看。那具苍白的躯体一定是健美的，有着流畅的肌肉线条，摸起来…  
不，不能再想下去了，哈利警告自己。再乱想你可能会直接泄出来。赶紧想想下一场演出——

SCENE II  
第二幕 水之源

一个巨大的水晶缸缓缓升上地面。缸中盛着清水，两名妙龄少女分坐两边，全身上下只有一条三角裤，微卷的金发披散着，胸前的两点在其中若隐若现。那是格林格拉斯姐妹，天生的舞蹈家，肢体柔软程度远超同龄人。乐声起，姐妹俩悄无声息地滑入水中，荡起一丝涟漪。她们鱼一样地在水中嬉戏，水晶缸壁的透镜效果将两人火辣的身材展现得淋漓尽致。两名少女在水下和岸边扭动腰肢，用纤足撩起水花，充满暗示地抚摸对方和自己的身体。胸前的两点挺立，出水换气的时候难耐似地仰起头，让观众去想象她们的呻吟。她们四肢的每一个动作、身体的每一次转折无不充斥着性的暗示，却丝毫不显得下流，反而带着一种天真的美感；她们白皙的皮肤也如雪般纯洁。  
水是生命之源，性也是。这一场的音乐悠扬舒缓，荡涤了一切杂念，宣扬着这古老行为的纯粹艺术性。  
格林格拉斯姐妹忽然向上跃起，在聚光灯下如末世爱侣般紧紧相拥，至顶点时分开，一同向后翻转身体，以优美的姿势落入水中，溅起不大的水花。她们在水下彼此靠近，至将要接吻的时候，灯光渐暗，水晶缸沉入地下，第二幕至此终结。

SCENE III  
第三幕 欲之火

拉环是一个侏儒，在剧团里扮演地狱中的色魔。他穿着兽皮短衣，头上戴着象征魔鬼的牛角，顺着丝缎滑落，在台上翻着筋斗，动作十分夸张，丝毫不显病态，而是彰显了男性的阳刚力量。他落到地上，单膝跪着，右手曲起按着膝盖，左手平张开，弓着背，微低着头，伸长脖子盯着前方，眼睛里喷火，像炸了毛的猫。  
在他的面前躺着的是罗米尔达·万宁。万宁被潘西强换了位置，却并不恼，反而很享受似地，双膝跪地，身体向后仰倒，极富弹力的腰腹部暴露在空气中，暴露在拉环如狼似虎的目光下。  
随着一声鼓点，拉环猛地扑了上去，脚蹬着地，双手撑在万宁身体两侧，向左探身再收回，又向右探去，如此往复，随着乐声逐渐加快了动作。万宁将双手平伸，肩背舒展，自然而惬意地贴着冰凉的地面。深棕色的发和浅棕色的纱衣在身下散开，女人的脖子伸得很长，头枕在地上，缓慢地左右摇动，像挣扎又像沉沦。  
这一场是野性，是不加管束的欲望。配乐多是重金属音，加上台前令人血脉贲张的画面，哈利时常会疑心为什么从没有观众做出些什么。至少他自己的某一部分就觉得受了些鼓舞，又抬起了头，仿佛从来都没有消停——上一幕为它正了名，这一幕则试图除去他加在它身上的锁链。  
一阵急风骤雨般的鼓点之后，拉环终于伏在了万宁身上。乐器们一同敲下一个重音，光骤然熄灭，第三幕完结。

SCENE IV  
第四幕 禁之实

汤姆上场了。  
巨大的铁环自舞台上空缓缓降落，汤姆只靠一只手斜搭着，一只手平伸向观众席，身体像是自由地舒展。他永远都这么令人惊叹。很多人被他的动作或是相貌吸引，站起身来想要去握他的手，却总差了那么几厘米。  
求之不得，寤寐思服。  
汤姆落到了地面，松开手，鞠躬致意。再没有人注意的铁环开始上升。汤姆向前迈出半步，似乎没有确定要走向何方，于是立刻有无数人打着呼哨向他挥手。然后，出乎所有人的意料，他将双手上举再次握住了铁环。那一瞬间，原本打算悄悄退出众人视线的铁环猛地加速，将他带到了半空中。观众席上发出一阵惊呼。汤姆凌空翻了个身，足踝勾着铁环。说时迟，那时快。自后台风一般地冲出来一个女人，大跨步上前，纵身一跃，握住他刚刚空出的两手。他们握着手定格了几秒钟，一上一下凝视着对方，似有万般深情，直到哈利几乎开始嫉妒那个女人。  
两人同时发力，女人向上一跃，两人的手分开了。哈利才松一口气，便见到女人横躺在铁环底部，双臂伸开做拥抱状，双腿稍稍叉开勾住铁环。她的衣带不知何时松开了，厚厚的白色长袍向两边滑落，露出其中赤裸的身体，却被傲人的双峰略勾住一些，越发显出一种禁忌的诱惑。  
汤姆从铁环顶上俯身，细细地审视着这具诱人的躯体。铁环缓缓地降落，轻轻地摇晃着，仿佛映射观众摇曳的心情。许是晃得有些厉害了，女人一下子重心不稳，就要跌落的当口，两条黑色的绳索自顶篷垂下。女人连忙握住，绳索便灵蛇般缠上她的双臂，无视她慌乱的挣扎，将它们拧到身后。  
女人跪在地上，长发披散着，向一只落难的小兽。她无措地抬起头，不知该向何方求援。汤姆从铁环上滑下，无声地落到地面，灵巧得像一只猫。他踱到她的面前，将左手背在身后，右手轻轻地挑起她的下巴，微俯下身去。他的动作绅士优雅，仿佛只是想行个最普通的吻手礼，但女人的反应表明了远不是那么回事儿。她反抗得更厉害了，几近绝望地摇着头，但她越是挣扎，绳索便捆得越紧。女人很快动弹不得，只有眼看着汤姆将手伸向她早就可有可无的长袍。长袍从肩头滑落，她的身前再也没有一丝遮蔽。汤姆绕着她缓步走了一圈，仿佛在欣赏自己的杰作。然后他的手落在她裸露的皮肤上。  
汤姆扮演的并不是一个温柔的角色。女人不顾绳索束缚的痛苦，开始剧烈地反抗。然后，很突然地，她的挣扎停止了。她顺从地接受汤姆的凌虐，甚至开始主动配合他的动作。两人随着铁环升降、旋转、变换姿势，乐声不知何时止歇，藏在长袍里的麦克风将她满含情欲的呻吟传到房间的每一个角落。  
铁环逐渐升到了屋顶无尽的黑暗里。落幕之后等待着这对男女的，不知是天国还是地狱。

落幕

演员们成双成对地走到台前谢幕。哈利的眼睛一直盯着汤姆：他又换回了西装，白衬衫的扣子扣到最后一颗，严谨禁欲的装扮出现在这个舞台上只能被理解为别样的诱惑。在他身边，刚才与他共舞的女演员踩着恨天高挽着他的手，骄傲地昂着头，靓丽的银发半披散，雪白的长袍用一根细细的带子松松束起，随她的步伐晃动着，向人们展示她腹部美好的曲线。  
她没能得意多久。两人不过走到台前便分了手，从两边绕到舞台后方。女人不得不没入人群，汤姆则拾起了琴师的身份，转从后台踏上月亮船——船上仅存的空位正在哈利身边。哈利从未如此紧张，整个人绷得很紧，胜过他初次登台前的感受。  
汤姆轻轻捏了他一下，示意他放松。哈利感激地回握，紧张感却丝毫不减，就这么迷迷糊糊地与汤姆手拉着手向大家鞠了一躬，直到帷幕落下都没有松开。  
“还不想放手吗？”汤姆将两人紧握的双手抬到他的面前，含笑问道，目光却落在低处。他低沉磁性的嗓音轻易地让某件物事又抬了头。哈利红了脸，急忙想抽回手，却被对方拉住。  
“那就继续握着好了。”汤姆索性将另一只手放到了他的腰上。  
这算什么，当众调戏他吗？哈利手忙脚乱地想要推开汤姆，一抬头只见一双黑眸一瞬不瞬地望着他，其中也不知几分是情，几分又是戏。  
管他呢。哪怕只有一分的真心，他也愿意争一争。无论如何，那可是汤姆·里德尔，就算只是一夜情，难道能亏了他吗？这么想着，哈利踮起脚，主动吻了对方。  
他能感受到自己外衣的纽扣被解开，从肩部轻轻褪下，绕到背后打成结。汤姆的手很巧，完全限制了他的行动，却不让他难受。哈利现在完全理解那个女人为什么停止了反抗——没有人能拒绝汤姆·里德尔，没有人。他开始配合汤姆的动作，接受他侵略性的亲吻，于缠绵水声之外发出饱含情欲的呻吟。

彩蛋

台下掌声雷动。哈利惊讶地张大眼，看着不知何时再度升起的幕布，目瞪口呆。他慌慌张张地想要起身，却被汤姆按着动弹不得。他从不知道这个人的力气这么大。汤姆再次吻了他，比之前更加深入，更加令人沉迷。很快，他就无法感知其他任何事了。  
二十时三十分。  
幕布再次落下，灯光暗去，散场了。


End file.
